Unforgettable Colors
by Koyukix
Summary: It's finally summer and both Yuki and Kyou have decided to take this chance to improve their relationships with Tohru. But during the vacation, she unexpectantly becomes very sick. How will they react to this? YukixTohru or KyouxTohru
1. Default Chapter

Unforgettable Colors

Chapter 1 - The Afternoon

* * *

By Koyukix

* * *

She splashed her face with the icy tap water, and reached for her towel. It was a hot summer's day and the cold water really helped to cool her down, especially after that nice long walk under the threatening sun. 

_Tohru had woken up early this morning to go for her usual morning walk with her two closest friends. Hana-chan had surprisingly suggested the idea on the last day of school. _

_By the time Tohru had gotten downstairs, the house was in absolute silence. Everyone had been worn-out from the party the night before and she knew for sure that everyone was still asleep. Though she wasn't sure about Shigure; it seems that he has a completely different schedule than the rest._

_School had ended for summer vacation on Friday and the thought of relaxation and no exams had certainly made Tohru smile. They had celebrated the marking of summer yesterday night with a nice meal and karaoke. Tohru had gone to the library especially to borrow books on food. She came home with two bags in each hand an hour later and took over the kitchen for a good few hours._

_Kyou on the other hand, had amazingly found a karaoke machine in the novelist's room while he was busy being chased around the yard by his editor. The finding of the karaoke machine gave the cat strange thoughts he dared not think about._

Tohru looked at herself in the mirror and gave a satisfying smile then headed off downstairs.

"Oh, hello Honda-san," Yuki greeted her, turning his head away from the stove.

"Eeeh…erm…Sohma-kun, what are you doing?" Tohru made her way across the kitchen and stared attentively at the stove-top. She looked up at Yuki and felt herself blush.

"I thought you were hungry, so I made you lunch," the rat explained, giving her his usual calm smile. "I was flipping through one of the cook books you borrowed yesterday from the library, and I thought I might as well give it a try."

"Ee…thank you!" Tohru bowed her head nervously a few times, sweat dropping. Actually, she had already eaten breakfast with Uo-chan and Hana-chan and wasn't anywhere near hungry but she felt rude to reject Yuki's act of kindness. "Thanks…Yuki-kun…" She muttered considerately.

"It isn't anything, really. You always cook for us so I think it's time we pay you back, isn't that right- Bakaneko?" His expression suddenly turned rather intimidating as he glared at the orange haired teen coming in from the hallway.

"Yeah…" Kyou started, coming into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

He somewhat reluctantly looked up at Yuki. "WHAT ARE YOU GLARING AT ME LIKE THAT FOR?" The cat held his fist out threateningly.

"Who ever said I was looking at you?" Yuki countered.

Tohru could tell Kyou was getting pissed off again. His orange cat ears stood up as he frantically continued to yell. Yuki merely ignored him and continued to fiddle around with the pan.

"Um, good morning Kyou," Tohru said softly, sweat dropping.

"Morning? It's one o'clock!" He exclaimed, waving his fists around in the air.

Tohru was used to Kyou's harsh replies; she knew he didn't mean any harm.

Yuki sighed as he got out two serving dishes from the cupboard; he slowly divided the fried rice onto the plates. "You're not one to talk, Bakaneko. **_You're_** the one who _**woke up** _at one." Yuki made his point with a harsh tone in his voice.

The purple haired teen carefully walked over to the eating table, holding the two plates cautiously in his hands.

"Oh, let me help!" Tohru cried walking over to Yuki, lightly dragging her slippers with her feet.

She laid the tablemats on the surface of the table and ran off to get three pairs of chopsticks as Yuki slowly lowered the plates onto the mats. She came back shortly, looking proud with the chopsticks in her hand.

Kyou was being completely ignored and that irritated him.

"Honda-san, why did you get three pairs of chopsticks? We'll be the only ones eating so…" Yuki asked.

"I thought Kyou might have wanted to eat as well, so-"

"I didn't cook any for him." Yuki stated coldly.

Kyou crossed his arms angrily and trotted his way beside the table. "Who ever said I would even **_want _**to eat something that that cursed rat cooked? In fact, looking at it makes me sick!"

"Um, I can give you some of my share if you want, Ky-"

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM!" Kyou yelled and stomped off.

"Just ignore him, he'll get over it. Rice doesn't suit a cat's appetite anyways; they're better off drinking milk and eating cat food." Yuki stated.

Tohru was relieved Kyou didn't hear that. She figured he probably went out somewhere.

"Well then, let's put the others things behind and eat. I'm not a great cook but I did try my best, so it shouldn't taste too bad." Yuki chuckled.

Tohru smiled.

"Itadakimasu!"

Though she wasn't hungry, Tohru tried her best to finish her plate. She continuously stuffed the rice into her mouth little by little using her chopsticks.

"Where's Shigure?" Tohru finally asked after finishing the food.

Yuki swallowed the last bit of rice and put his chopsticks down.

"He went out somewhere early in the morning, I believe. He said something about visiting someone, but you shouldn't worry too about him. I'm sure he can take care of himself." Yuki explained, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Tohru stood up and brought the plates back over to the kitchen sink as Yuki wiped the table.

"The rice was really delicious!" Tohru exclaimed cheerfully after finishing the dishes.

Yuki blushed slightly and a smile spread across his face.

"Honda-san, now that we've eaten lunch, how about you come with me to the park?"

"Eh?"

"You know, like a date." Yuki said, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

* * *

That marks the end of the first chapter of my first Furuba fanfic. Please review if you think it is worthy. :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Unforgettable Colors

Chapter 2

* * *

By Koyukix

* * *

A big thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter, I'm glad to know that there are actually people out there who read my fic. Now, on with the second chapter!  
Note: I'm (mostly) going off of the manga. ;D

* * *

"Eeh?" Tohru felt a sudden electric shock circulate her body. "I…I…a…date? Wh-wha…?" She stumbled; her sentence wasn't making much sense. 

"Well, I guess you can say a 'trip' instead of a date if that makes you less nervous," He started. "Will you not go with me on a trip to the park, ohime-sama 1?" Yuki knelt down and took her hand.

Tohru felt herself blush but dared not to refuse the prince's invitation. "Erm, I guess its okay…" she finally managed to whisper softly. A small smile spread across her reddened face.

"Great," Yuki slowly stood up smirking, not taking her eyes off the girl. "I'll meet you at the front door in a minute Honda-san, I just forgot something."

Tohru nodded and the rat walked out of the kitchen and swiftly went up the stairs as the onigiri2 made its way towards the front door.

She heard Yuki's footsteps as he came out of the house. He closed the door behind him.

"Sorry for the wait." He said, walking towards Tohru after putting on his shoes. Tohru saw Yuki put something into his pocket.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Tohru said nervously, waving her hands in the air faintly.

"Shall we go?"

"Mm!" Tohru nodded and the two of them began their trip.

* * *

"Peh." Kyou spat out as he walked down the street. His solemn emotion suddenly turned sympathetic. 

He had mistakenly yelled at Tohru again. He felt guilty for his own stubbornness. Hopefully, she hadn't taken what he said earlier to heart.

The cat continued stroll along, until his eyes met an old man who was sitting on a large rock on the side of the road. He looked so familiar, where had he seen him before?

The old man suddenly lifted his head to face Kyou.

Kyou's cat ears shot up in alarm as he awkwardly turned to face the man.

"WHA-WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He cried, putting his arm in front of his face.

"You're Kyou, right?" His voice was elderly, yet gentle sounding.

The orange haired teen recognized the voice. It was Tohru's grandfather.

"Can you come here for a second? I would like to talk to you." The old man had a kind smile on his face.

Kyou approached him cautiously. "What is it?" He demanded in his usual forceful tone.

"Thank you for taking Tohru home with you last time," he started, his face suddenly seemed to turn sad.

The cat wondered what he was trying to say. Was he talking about the time when he came and took Tohru away from her grandpa's place after accidentally listening to her speech on how much she wanted to stay with them?

"I do miss Tohru, but I know that it would be best for her to stay with you guys. I could tell she was unhappy after moving back to living with me and my daughters but I didn't think I could possibly do anything about it." Tohru's grandpa explained.

"She was miserable, you knew it, yet you didn't even try do anything about it! She's supposed to be your granddaughter!" Kyou cried rashly. He felt odd for saying what he had just said. _"Why am I so upset?'' he asked himself. He couldn't seem to find a satisfying answer._

"I know. And that is why I am happy that you came and took her back with you. She must be happier now that she's living with people she truly cares about." Kyou could tell he was stating the truth by the sharp tone in his voice.

He turned his head away. Why did he coincidentally meet her grandpa here? Why is he telling him all this?

He didn't know.

"The girl's always been like that, ever since she was a kid. She just covers up all her problems with that nothing-is-wrong smile of hers. It makes me worry." The old man sighed.

The cat dropped his head to face the ground.

"I know what you mean…" He muttered quietly. Kyou had finally dropped his aggressive attitude.

"Anyways, I wouldn't want to keep you here talking to an old man for so long, so I'll get to my point now," A smile replaced his earlier cheerless emotion.

Kyou faced him. "What is it?"

Tohru's grandpa slowly reached into his pocket with his hand and pulled out a nicely decorated small box.

"Please give this to her on Tuesday," He requested, reaching out his hand, "It's my birthday gift for her, but unfortunately, I won't be able to personally present it to her since I'll be going away with one of my daughters to a friend's wedding."

The cat smiled and took the box and placed it carefully into his own pocket.

"I'll give it to her." He promised.

"Thank you."

Kyou began to walk home, he hadn't eaten lunch yet.

* * *

The two continued their walk to the park. Tohru felt an awkward atmosphere around her. 

"Would you like some ice cream, Honda-san?" Yuki offered, pointing to the ice cream store which they've walked past.

"Erm, it's okay-really! You offered me a walk to the park together and now ice cream? I couldn't possibly…" She laughed nervously to herself and tried her best to kindly decline the ice cream.

"It's nothing, really. Don't stress yourself out, Honda-san." Yuki comforted her with a smile as he walked back with a cone of strawberry ice cream. He handed it to her.

"Tha-Thanks…Yuki…kun."

Yuki blushed slightly.

"My, what's this?" a voice came from behind them.

"Hana-chan!" Tohru cried out joyfully, and turned to hug her best friend.

"What are you doing here?" cried Tohru.

"A date."

"Eh! Hana-chan, you're on a da-"

"No, I meant the two of you." The psychic explained before Tohru could properly finish her sentence.

"It's just a walk to the park," Yuki explained, putting his arm behind his head, sweat dropping.

"Nope, it is most definitely a date." An antenna suddenly appeared from the psychic's head.

"No-it's not a date-it's… just a walk…a-a walk-to the park…" countered Tohru, unsuccessfully. Her eyes spun in circles as she frantically waved her arms around in the air.

The sky was dark as Tohru and Yuki returned home.

"Okaerinasai 3 "the novelist stuck his head out of the room and greeted them.

"Tadaima 4," The two answered, walking into the room.

"Where's Kyou?" Tohru looked around.

"Forget about that stupid cat." Said Yuki.

"He was eating the leftovers from yesterday's dinner when I came back…he should be upstairs somewhere by now," Shigure explained. "And…come to think of it, he had a rather weird expression on his face, and no, I'm not talking about the fact that he was literally gulping down his food immediately after putting it into his mouth, without chewing."

"Stupid perverted novelist…" Kyou said sounding pissed off as he came down the stairs.

"Bakaneko."

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU CURSED RAT?" the cat shouted, putting his fist in front of his face, threateningly.

"I didn't say anything." Yuki answered.

Just as Tohru was about to step in and break their argument, Shigure placed his hand on her shoulder. "I think it'd be best if you leave them be."

"WHY I OUTTA-" Kyou yelled, aiming for Yuki with his fist.

"Oh and…I met with Akito today." Shigure stated matter-of-factly.

Silence filled the room.

Tohru stared nervously at the dog, who still had his hand on her shoulder.

The cat and mouse just froze and turned to face him.

Tohru saw Yuki sweat drop.

"Akito wishes to see Tohru." Shigure explained.

* * *

Notes: 

1 means "princess" in Japanese

2 literally translates to "riceball" which is what Tohru is often referred to as (Yuki is referred to the rat, she is referred to the onigiri)

3 Okaerinasai is a greeting said when someone comes home, something like "Welcome back"

4 Is usually said before or after one says Okaerinasai, literally means "I'm home" or "I'm back"

* * *

That marks the end of chapter 2! Oh, and I'm now accepting votes for either Tohru/Kyou or Tohru/Yuki for the fic couple. :D Please review and vote if you may. 


End file.
